Hate and love
by Regina Storynet
Summary: Porque del odio al amor hay un sólo paso y hasta los villanos merecen encontrarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**_Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que no he olvidado mis otras historias comenzadas, tengo idea de seguir_**

**_las a todas en cuanto encuentre tiempo de seguir escribiendo. Esta historia se me ha ocurrido a partir de la Promo del capítulo 4x15 "Poor Unfortunate Soul" así que si no han llegado a ver esa parte recomiendo no leer esto para no spoilear, dicha la advertencia no me haré cargo._**

**_Esta historia la escribí para una amiga a la que quiero mucho y por tanto se la dedico a ella._**

**_Disclaimer: OUAT no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a los Two Idiots aka Adam y Eddie, yo sólo tomo los personajes prestados para escribir mis historias._**

* * *

¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Era lo que seguía preguntándose August, quien se encontraba atado a una silla frente a los villanos más renombrados de todos. Ursula, Cruella, Maléfica, Rumpelstiltskin y Regina, esparcidos por toda la habitación, no quitaban sus miradas de él. ¿Qué pretendían hacerle? Pronto lo sabría, puesto que inmediatamente comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Quien irá primero?- dijo la bruja del mar

-¿Por qué no lo hace nuestra invitada de honor?- respondió Rumpelstiltskin

-¿Yo?- se extrañó Regina.

-No lo hará- se jactó Cruella. -No tiene estómago para ello, demasiado tiempo con h-é-r-o-e-s

Regina la fulminó con la mirada, sabía que lo que decía era verdad, pero si quería continuar con el plan que habían trazado con Mary Margaret, debía dejar en claro que "seguía siendo una villana".

-¿Quieres probar que estás de nuestro bando?- preguntó Maléfica acercándose a Regina con una navaja en la mano. - Comienza tu, no te detengas hasta que suplique y luego... luego sigue hasta que diga todo lo que sabe-

-¿Lo que se de que?- August, que cada vez comprendía menos, no dejaba de luchar contra sus ataduras, en un intento por escapar.

Regina por su parte se debatía con ella misma, por un lado no deseaba hacer lo que las brujas le pedían, por el otro sabía que no le convenía que descubrieran su engaño en ese momento, siendo que la superaban en número. Con la presión de todas las miradas puestas en ella, tomó la navaja que le ofrecía Maléfica y se acercó a August, agachándose a su altura. Sus miradas se encontraron, la respiración de cada uno se profundizó y por un momento pareció que en la habitación sólo estaban ellos dos; la voz de Cruella los devolvió a la realidad.

-Te dije que no lo haría...

Regina apretó los labios y se paró retrocediendo unos pasos hasta donde Cruella se encontraba, levantó el cuchillo llevándolo hasta su garganta y dijo en un tono amenazador:

\- No me digas lo que soy o no, capaz de hacer- Entonces regresó al lado de August, realizando un movimiento casi imperceptible con su mano, al mismo tiempo que con una mirada sádica y una amplia sonrisa le decía -Este es el momento en el que gritas...-

La navaja se clavó en el brazo de August lento y profundo, la sangre comenzó a brotar al mismo tiempo que los gritos salieron de su _boca,_ pero al momento en que Regina retiró por primera vez la navaja pudo darse cuenta que no le dolía, en verdad no sentía nada. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Veía como su propia sangre cálida y espesa, salía de él y recorría su brazo, pero ni siquiera eso podía sentir.

-Dinos todo lo que sepas del autor- las palabras de Ursula sonaron imponentes por el lugar. Pudo ver a Maléfica y Rumpelstiltskin, comentar algo en el fondo de la sala mientras se sentaban en unos sillones individuales, aunque no llegó a oír ni una palabra.

-Seguiré así hasta que nos digas todo lo que queremos saber- las palabras de Regina estaban bien marcadas, sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse y entonces supo que ella tenía que ver con su falta de sensación.

La navaja volvió a clavarse en otra parte del brazo y August fingió gritar y gemir de dolor, apretó los ojos y el puño de forma convincente y gritó -¡No se nada de lo que están hablando!-

-¡Mientes!

-¡Jamás supe quién era el autor!

-Quizá esto te enseñe...- Regina volvió a clavar la navaja y esta vez la dejó allí, arriesgándose estúpidamente a ser descubierta.

-Debo decir que me sorprendes...- Comenzó a decir Cruella acomodandose su abrigo, se puso de pie y caminó por la sala rodeando a August -En verdad creí que habías perdido tu toque- entonces, por la espalda y sin que pudiera preverlo, Cruella retorció un mechón de cabello de la nuca de August, dejando al descubierto la farsa al ver que este no gritaba -Bueno... Parece que no me confundí-

Maléfica se puso de pie en un estado de cólera único, Ursula estiró sus tentáculos atrapando en ellos las extremidades de Regina, mientras que Gold simplemente se limitó a observarlas con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, dejando escapar su aguda y característica risa.

-Bueno dearie, parece que has llegado hasta aquí... No creíste que en verdad nos habíamos tragado tu cuento de ser una villana otra vez, ¿o si?-

Regina tuvo la intención de desaparecer del sitio, mas cada uno de sus intentos fue en vano.

-Oh, no... Me temo que no te irás de aquí- dijo Maléfica con un tono resentido, al tiempo en que Ursula quitaba el tentáculo que sujetaba la mano izquierda, dejando ver un brazalete de cuero.

-Pero ¿que...?- comenzó a decir Regina pero fue interrumpida por Gold.

-¿En verdad creíste que nos arriesgaríamos tanto? Veras, cuando la madre superiora te quitó el brazalete, no lo destruyó y fue muy fácil dar con su paradero.

Los tentáculos de Ursula apretaron cual boas constrictoras las extremidades de Regina, la levantaron en el aire y avanzaron a medida que su dueña lo hacía, entrando en la habitación contigua.

-Ella se encargará- comentó Cruella con total seguridad.

-Oh, cariño... No creas que nos hemos olvidado de ti- exclamó Maléfica al notar como se retorcía August, intentando escapar en medio de toda la distracción.

Un grito desgarrador cruzó la sala desde la otra habitación, captando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Dinos todo lo que sepas sobre el autor... O serás al siguiente- amenazó Gold.


	2. Chapter 2

La pequeña cabaña había quedado en silencio, los gritos de Regina se habían aplacado, no creía que fuera capaz de oírlos por mucho más tiempo. ¿Qué habría pasado con ella? Se preguntaba August, pero pronto lo averiguaría puesto que los cuatro villanos habían salido y sabía que era el momento justo para escapar, probablemente no volvería a tener otra oportunidad así. ¿Qué había en sus planes? Lo ignoraba y prefería no averiguarlo.

Luchó contra las cuerdas que lo retenían, los nudos eran firmes y fuertes, creyó que no le sería posible huír hasta que vio sobre la mesa la navaja que le habían dado a Regina. Sería difícil pero podía llegar a ella, de ninguna forma lograría mover el sillón donde se encontraba, pero se estiró tanteando con sus pies y alcanzó a patear la navaja hacia él.

-¡Si!- exclamó August y susurrando añadió -Ahora ven... Vamos... Ya casi...-

Podía sentir con la punta de sus dedos la navaja, pero se resbalaba en cada intento de sujetarla. En un ataque de ira (acumulada por la ocasión) se tiró logrando alcanzarla. Era el momento y tan aprisa como pudo cortó las cuerdas, soltándose primero las manos y luego las piernas. En cuanto estuvo de pie se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero no pudo salir, aunque no comprendiera exactas sus razones, no podía abandonarla luego de lo que había hecho por él.

Caminó sin producir ruido alguno y abrió la puerta hacia la otra habitación intentando ser lo más sigiloso posible por si quedaba dentro algún otro villano y no se confundía. Cruella, una mujer perversa como ella sola, amante de las pieles de animales, se encontraba durmiendo sentada al pie de la cama donde yacía Regina. Desde la puerta apenas alcanzada a ver los pies descalzos de Regina, pero al entrar no pudo creer la imagen que veía: Regina estaba acostada boca abajo sobre una cama, atada de pies y manos, aún conservaba el brazalete de cuero, tenía el torso desnudo y la espalda ensangrentada. No podía estar seguro de lo que fuera que hubiera pasado allí, pero ahora los gritos tenían mayor resonancia en su cabeza.

Lo mejor era salir de ese lugar antes que volvieran, pensó en que Regina se congelaría tal como estaba y lo que menos necesitaba era una hipotermia, así que tomó su chaqueta y la cubrió con ella. Debía encargarse de Cruella antes de salir, de otro modo podría despertar y seguirlos, frustrando entonces su escape. August no era partidario de golpear a las mujeres, así que pensó en atarla, las mismas cuerdas que tenía Regina servirían. Entonces cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a atar sus pies, Cruella se despertó.

-¿Y tu a dónde crees que vas?- Dijo con una sonrisa malévola y sus ojos penetrantes de fijaron en los de August al tiempo que le aprisionaba ambas manos.

August no respondió, hubo un forcejeo, una leve lucha, no creyó tener más opción y cuando tuvo la oportunidad y logró tomar lo primero que se encontraba a su alcance, noqueó a su adversaria dejándola inconsciente. Terminó de atarla por las dudas que despertara antes de tiempo, tomó a Regina en brazos y salió de la cabaña.

La noche se extendía por todo el lugar y el espeso bosque no ayudaba bloqueando la luz de la luna. Caminó siguiendo las huellas de autos que había marcada en la húmeda tierra, apenas perceptibles a con tan poca luz y debió ayudarse por su instinto. La chaqueta semiabierta en el frente, dejaba una fina linea que permitía ver desde el comienzo de los pechos de Regina hasta su panza y August no pudo evitar que algunos pensamientos acudieran a su mente, pero no era momento, lugar y quizá ni siquiera la persona para ellos; solamente siguió caminando.

Era una suerte para los dos que August hubiera vivido un tiempo en el bosque, puesto que lo conocía de memoria y así, con pequeñas referencias visuales, que le constó llegar a ver por la falta de luz, supo llegar hasta el remolque abandonado en donde supo vivir un tiempo. Estarían seguros allí, al menos hasta que amaneciera. Puesto que estaba alejado de la cabaña de Gold, supuso que no tendrían problemas.

Recostó a Regina sobre la cama del remolque y se sentó en el sillón, la última vez que había estado allí había sido tiempo atrás, cuando convertido en madera se ocultaba del resto de los habitantes del pueblo. Tenía un vacío en su mente, desde que Tamara lo había... ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que le había hecho, pero en ese momento había podido sentir como la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo; desde ese momento hasta cuando había abierto los ojos esa noche no podía recordar nada, pero definitivamente había pasado tiempo y las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Quién sabría qué cosas habían cambiado en su ausencia.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Maléfica, Gold y Ursula regresaron, lo primero que notaron desde el exterior de la cabaña fue silencio. Dado que Cruella había dicho que se encargaría de "enseñarle una lección" a Regina, suponían que escucharían súplicas, llantos, o gemidos cuando mucho, pero lo único que se escuchaba era silencio. Se apresuraron a entrar y pudieron observar la sala principal vacía y en el suelo, las cuerdas cortadas que antes se encontraban alrededor de los tobillos y las muñecas de August. Maléfica y Ursula miraron a Gold serias y preocupadas, él sólo se limitó a hacer una leve mueca y caminar lentamente hasta la otra habitación, donde encontraron a Cruella aún atada y amordazada. Maléfica dejó salir un grito lleno de ira, seguido de una gran llamarada de fuego que salió desde su báculo hasta las cuerdas que sujetaban a Cruella, liberándola.

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó en un estado de cólera.

-No lo se, ese bruto bueno para nada logró desatarse y me atacó-

-Y tu en verdad no pudiste hacer nada- dijo Gold sarcástico e impaciente.

-No fue mi culpa, me quedé a cargo de Regina, ustedes debían asegurarse de que el muñeco no escapara.-

-En ese caso, supongo que podrás decirnos donde está Regina, ¿verdad?- insistió Maléfica malhumorada.

-¡Suficiente!- gritó Ursula -¿han escapado y lo único que les importa es gritarle a la responsable? Hay que encontrarlos, a ser posible, antes de que lleguen con los héroes-

-¿Como propones que lo hagamos dearie?¿Pretendes que los busquemos por todo el bosque?-

-No es necesario, Regina revelará su provisión tarde o temprano-

-Preferiría que fuera temprano, cuanto más tiempo pasen más posibilidad de que los encuentren los héroes hay.- comentó Maléfica.

-¿Cómo es eso de que Regina revelará su posición?- quiso saber Cruella

-El hechizo que usé sobre ella luego de torturarla, eso será de ayuda ahora-

Los cuatro cruzaron miradas, serios, expectantes, aún molestos algunos por la ineficacia de Cruella, pero todos sabían lo que debían hacer ahora. Sin decir una palabra más, las reinas de la oscuridad salieron de la cabaña, dejando sólo a Gold en su interior, buscarían la señal que Ursula decía que habría, hasta dar con su paradero.

Por su lado, August procuró limpiar sus heridas, no había demasiadas cosas en el remolque pero lo que le importaba por el momento era quitarse la sangre de encima. Cuando estaba limpiándose la sangre del rostro, en el reflejo del espejo pudo ver como Regina se debatía en sueños, probablemente en una pesadilla o algo así. Suspiró, bajó las manos con el trapo y caminó con pesados pasos hasta ella.

-Regina... Regina despierta. Es sólo una pesadilla- le dijo tocando su hombro. Nada ocurrió, Regina seguía "dormida" y aunque movió su hombro, le habló al oído y la sacudió un poco, no logró despertarla. ¿Qué era lo que le habían hecho?

Pensó que lo mejor sería limpiarle las heridas a ella también, buscó un jarro y agua, afortunadamente aun quedaba una botella con agua limpia en la pequeña nevera del remolque. La tomó, la colocó en el jarro, bebió un par de tragos, ubicó el paño más limpio que encontró y dubitativo se acercó a ella. La observó por un momento sin hacer nada, se preguntaba como lograría despertarla, por qué lo había ayudado cuando el resto pretendía torturarlo hasta que dijera información sobre el autor, y lo que más lo incomodaba era reconocer a qué se debían los pensamientos que más temprano había tenido.

Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, la volteó boca abajo despacio y sin apuro y descubrió su espalda aún ensangrentada, no habían tenido piedad alguna con ella. Escurrió el paño y lo apoyó delicadamente sobre su piel, sin llegar a verle el rostro, aunque podía imaginar que debía de arderle. De todos modos continuó limpiando cada herida que tenía, cada corte, cada puntada. Sin la presencia de la sangre sobre la piel, pudo notar ahora algunos cuantos moratones y tuvo la necesidad de volver a ponerle la chaqueta para cubrirlos y así no verlos. Caminó inquietamente por el remolque, algo lógico hubiera sido dejarla ahí, escondida donde estaba y correr por el bosque hasta el pueblo para encontrar a Emma y quizá a Snow o Charming, pero por alguna razón creía que no era correcto dejarla sola, que podría necesitar ayuda cuando despertara, si es que lograba hacerlo.

Metido en sus pensamientos se sentó en el sillón y fue quedándose dormido de a poco, los párpados le pesaban y sus bostezos eran incontrolables. Una serie de imágenes cruzó entonces su mente: Emma hablándole (aunque parecía más grande), su padre abrazándolo, Regina gritándole sobre que debía recordar, construir con su padre un caballo de madera de juguete. Entonces su sueño o lo que fuera se vio interrumpido por un grito, Regina se encontraba sentada en la cama, respiraba agitada y él corrió a su lado con demasiadas preguntas en su mente que necesitaban una respuesta


	4. Chapter 4

Despertó de golpe, estaba recostada en su cama, vestía un pijama de raso color celeste y entre las cortinas cerradas, se filtraban pequeños rayos de sol. Se puso de pie rápidamente y dio algunos pasos torpes hasta la ventana. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Parecía su casa pero... algo distinto había. Regina recorría el lugar, cada habitación, cada rincón sin reconocer la diferencia hasta que se asomó a la ventana. Al ver el exterior se apresuró a salir al jardín trasero donde su preciado Manzano estaba hecho pedazos y esparcido por el lugar. Quien hubiera sido capaz de meterse con ella lo pagaría caro, nadie se metía con sus cosas sin sufrir alguna consecuencia a cambio, pero entonces fue que notó algo más extraño aún: su casa, junto a su preciado árbol, estaban ubicados donde el palacio del Rey Leopold solía estar y ella ahora llevaba puesto uno de sus muchos vestidos de antaño. La puerta trasera de la casa se abrió repentinamente dando paso a una persona que Regina creía haber dejado atrás para siempre: el rey Leopold en persona, vivo, se acercaba a ella y su expresión no era la más amigable.

-Espero que eso te enseñe- dijo en un tono severo -no te irás de aquí y no puedes hacer nada contra mi, eres mí reina y me debes lealtad-

-¿Leopold?- exclamó ella en un susurro sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. -Leopold, ¿qué...?- pero fue interrumpida por el rey.

-¡Silencio! no he dicho que pudieras hablar. De ahora en adelante no harás nada a menos que yo lo diga.-

¿De qué demonios hablaba? No podía ser Leopold, no era como lo recordaba, bueno y amable; era rudo, y la trataba como a una esclava en lugar de una esposa o lo que fueran, entendería que estuviera más que furioso con ella por como habían acabado las cosas pero algo no terminaba de cerrarle.

-Ahora irás a la torre, no quiero ver que salgas del castillo por el resto del día- la miró serio y en su tono se reconocía alguna clase de ira, impropia en el rey que solía ser, mas no era por haberlo asesinado o siquiera por intentarlo, era por ¿escapar?

Caminó a la torre contra su voluntad, escoltada por los guardias de Leopold, intentaba averiguar qué era lo último que podía recordar antes de despertar en ese extraño lugar: estaba en la cabaña de Gold en Storybrooke, entonces descubrieron su farsa, Ursula la había atrapado y... Le costaba concentrarse con los guardias empujándola para que avanzara.

Las escaleras terminaban y delante de ella había una puerta que conducía a su destino: una habitación fría y oscura en la torre, que apenas si tenía ventanas pero demasiado altas para cualquier humano. Sin mueble alguno aunque antaño acostumbraba a alojar diferentes tipos de espejos. De la habitación de la torre llegaban pasos y Regina sintió terror aún sin saber quien estaba dentro. La puerta se abrió repentinamente y en el marco, la imagen de Cora la observaba enfurecida.

-¿Madre?- Se extrañó Regina retrocediendo un paso, ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? Cora se acercó a ella con bruscos pasos y la sujetó con extremada fuerza del brazo, arrastrándola a la habitación.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- Vociferó enardecida.

-Me lastimas- respondió Regina teniendo una regresión, sintiéndose una niña otra vez.

-No tienes idea de todo lo que he hecho para poder llegar a donde estamos ¿¡y tu quieres tirarlo todo por la borda?!- Estaba impaciente y caminaba de un lado a otro sin detenerse en lo que parecía un intento de calmarse.

-Madre ¿como puede ser...?-

-¡Silencio! ¡Aquí hablaré yo!-

-No tiene sentido madre, Regina no escuchará nada de lo que digas- Esa voz... no podía ser cierto pero allí estaba: Zelena, de pie junto a su madre, miraba con una sonrisa a su pequeña hermana -No sabe apreciar las cosas que nos das, no como yo- añadió a lo ya dicho.

-¿Acaso están jugando conmigo?- Dijo molesta Regina en un intento de comprenderlo todo. ¿Acaso era el día de los muertos vivos?

-Nosotras no little sis, pero recuerda... Tienes que hacer memoria-

-No lo recuerda, una esperaría que sí, pero jamás presta atención a lo que le dicen...- Cora sonaba molesta y ni siquiera sabía la razón.

-Tranquila madre- dijo Zelena poniendo una mano en su hombro -ve, deja que yo me encargue de esto-

-Espero que entre las dos limpien este desastre- fueron las últimas palabras de Cora antes de salir de la habitación.

-A ver Regina, necesito que te concentres- Zelena sonaba tan amable que hasta se podía olvidar que alguna vez hubiera sido la malvada bruja del oeste y que hubiera ideado el plan brillantemente calculado para hacer que Regina nunca hubiera existido.

-¿A qué se refería con que "limpiáramos este desastre"?-

-A tu mente sis- en ese preciso momento resonó la risa de Ursula por todo el lugar y creyó dar con la clave.

-Esto no es real...- Susurró -Todos ustedes no están aquí, siguen muertos-

-¡Muy bien sis! Solo seguimos vivos en tu inconsciente. Ahora piensa Regina, piensa...-

-Ursula, ella... ella me torturó, mi espalda... Esto... ¿Esto es parte de su tortura?-

-Ya podrías ser toda una detective- se burló la bruja, a lo que Regina le devolvió una mirada de pocos amigos, pero en cierto modo supo que era el trato que hubiera recibido de una hermana mayor, aunque las cosas hubieran estado bien entre ellas.

-¿Cómo hago para salir?-

-Mmm, eso debes averiguarlo tu sola- respondió Zelena antes de desaparecer.

-Gracias por la ayuda- dijo sarcástica y molesta Regina -¿Que fue lo que la perra del mar dijo?- Se preguntaba, podía recordar que algo le había conjurado mas no las palabras que había usado.

Recorrió pensativa toda la habitación, observaba las paredes circulares recubiertas de espejos que le devolvían su propio reflejo, las ventanas se encontraban altas y la puerta se había sellado luego de la salida de Zelena. La risa de Ursula volvió a resonar y seguido a ello Regina recordó las palabras: "No podrás salir hasta que puedas distinguir realidad de ficción... y aún así te seguirá hasta encontrar a tu verdadero amor". Listo, estaba jodida. Nunca lograría encontrar a Robin, él se había ido y no le sería posible volver nunca.

De un instante a otro, los lujosos muebles de la habitación desaparecieron y junto a ellos las ventanas y la puerta. Estaba atrapada y pronto moriría aplastada puesto que el piso y el techo estaban cada vez más juntos. Intentó frenarlo con su magia pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, no había nada que detuviera el proceso.

-Regina piensa...- Resonó como un eco la voz de Zelena

-¿Que piense qué?- Gritó ella que ahora podía tocar el techo con ambas manos estando solo de pie.

-Piensa...- Resonó otra vez el eco.

-¡No hay nada que pensar! ¡Esto no es real!- Entonces una loca idea cruzó su mente y creyó que valía la pena intentarlo. -Esto no es real, pasa sólo en mi mente... ¡Y Ursula no tiene poder sobre mí! ¡Aquí mando yo!- Miró la pared espejo y caminó hasta la más cercana. La observó y despacio acercó su mano, tocando con la punta de los dedos el espejo que ondeó como si estuviera hecho de agua. Regina puso una sonrisa de lado un tanto orgullosa y entonces volvió a tocar el espejo haciendo aparecer en él una imagen. Casi sin espacio se adentró en la imagen atravesando el espejo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo parada en la puerta de Grannys en Storybrooke, tal como había pensado. -Ahora voy a despertar... Regresaré al mundo real- dijo en un susurro, dudando un poco del poder que tendría pero merecía la pena probar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se sentó repentinamente sobre la cama, respirando profundamente, como despertando de un sueño. Esta vez estaba en otro sitio, una habitación pequeña, con paredes de ¿metal? Pudo ver por la ventana que se encontraba en un bosque, antes de reparar en la presencia de August que la observaba preocupado.


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Regina sin rodeos.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Lo estoy, ¿qué ha pasado?- Insistió, necesitaba asegurarse que estaba en la realidad, que no seguía atrapada en su mente. Para su alivio, August le contó toda la historia de como habían llegado allí, sonando convincente. Ya no estaba en su mente sólo que ahora debían encontrar el modo de quitarle el brazalete de cuero o al menos la forma de llegar al pueblo atravesando todo el bosque, sin encontrarse en su camino con "los villanos".

-¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?- Quiso saber él y al saber que no recibiría respuesta, cambió su pregunta -¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-¿Por qué hice qué?-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿por qué me hechizaste para que no sintiera?-

-Lo creas o no- Comenzó a decir de forma ruda pero suavizó el tono a mitad de la frase -no soy como me recuerdas...-

-Aún así querías que creyeran que me torturabas- insistió él -me secuestraste de al lado de mi padre, él confiaba en ti- algunas cosas comenzaban a volver a su mente, pero apenas si las distinguía, eran como un sueño que ahora podía recordar.

Regina evitó su mirada, prefirió dirigirla a la ventana y su exterior, mientras decía -La última vez que me viste era una villana... Ahora sólo finjo ser una para conseguir información para Em...- la frase quedó incompleta, el rostro de Regina palideció, parecía que había visto un fantasma y de algún modo así era.

-¿Regina?- se preocupó August -¿Estás bien?-

-¿Viste...? ¿Viste eso?- Regina se puso de pie, ignorando su vestimenta actual y salió del remolque.

-Regina... ¿qué haces?- August la siguió fuera, nuevamente sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Ella caminaba como siguiendo a alguien o algo, parecía desconcertada pero por más que él se esforzaba por ver entre los árboles, nadie excepto ellos dos se encontraban en esa parte del bosque. Entonces ella comenzó a gritar un nombre y él corrió hasta ella, dándole la vuelta con un tirón del brazo.

-¿Que haces?- susurró apretando los dientes.

-No puedo dejar que lo atrapen esas arpías- fue su respuesta sin siquiera mirarlo, estaba muy preocupada mirando entre los árboles.

-¿Que atrapen a quién?-

-Daniel... ¿No le ves? Está allí, va camino a la cabaña de Gold. Tengo que detenerlo-

-Regina allí no hay nadie-

-Pero si...- la figura que antes estaba entre los árboles ya no estaba, simplemente había desaparecido -¿cómo...?

-Vámonos, antes de que nos encuentren- August la tomó de la muñeca y tiró de ella con suavidad para que caminara.

No podía comprender lo que acababa de pasar, ella sabía que Daniel estaba muerto, había pasado por ello dos veces, sabía que era imposible resucitar a los muertos y que no había modo en que él volviera; sin embargo había salido bucándolo desesperada, apurada por llegar antes que Maléfica o Cruella, creyéndo totalmente posible que él estuviera allí parado. Se sentó en el sillón del remoleque en silencio, sin mirar a nada en específico y por sobretodo sin mirar a August.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó él sentándose a su lado -¿Acaso querías que nos descubrieran?-

Ella no respondió, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos intentando encontrar una respuesta a lo que acababa de pasar y al mismo tiempo rogando no seguir atrapada en su mente o aún peor, no haber perdido la cabeza. August suspiró, se puso de pie y caminó por el espacio; suponía que Emma y el resto deberían de estar buscándolos, pronto llegarían y estarían a salvo, aunque ¿realmente lo estarían con todos esos villanos juntos y con un plan del que no desistirían?

-¿Qué llevo puesto?- dijo extrañada Regina interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, habiendo notado ahora su vestimenta.

-No llevabas nada puesto de la cintura para arriba- respondió August intentando no darle demasiada importancia -debía cubrirte con algo-

-Necesitamos llegar al pueblo- fue lo único que pronunció Regina. Parecía algo perdida o desconectada, no era la misma de siempre.

-Primero debemos quitarse ese brazalete-

-No se quitará con otra cosa que con magia y mientras lo tenga no me permitirá hacer nada de magia-

-Entonces tenemos un problema...-

-Tenemos más de uno, ¡están aquí!- Regina pudo ver como Maléfica y Gold se acercaban al remolque.

August se asomó a la ventana y en ese momento pareció verdaderamente preocupado y sin ningún plan a la vista. ¿Esconderse valdría de algo estando en un sitio tan pequeño? Luchar no serviría de nada puesto que en ese momento, ninguno podía hacer magia y sus dos oponentes eran expertos en el tema. Solo un milagro podría ayudarlos en ese momento.

Por su parte, Regina se levantó con prisa del asiento y revisó cada mueble que había en la sala esperando encontrar algo que sirviera, un cuchillo, unas tijeras, lo que fuera serviría en ese momento. Su espalda le dolía, recién ahora podía notar cuando punzante era el dolor, pero no tenía tiempo para concentrarse en ello ahora. Consiguió una cuchilla y un sartén, quien fuera que hubiera vivido allí antes de August no tenía muchas cosas. Regina corrió agachada, tirando de la mano de August, guiándolo hasta la habitación; le dio el sartén y se quedó con el cuchillo forcejeando con el brazalete, aunque sabía que no lograría quitarlo, al menos valía la pena intentar algo. Las voces sonaban tan claras que sabían que se encontraban alrededor del remolque. No les quedaría más que correr o intentar escapar del modo en que fuera, mas tenían las de perder.

Escondidos desde un rincón de la habitación, uno a cada lado de la puerta, escucharon como la puerta se abría pero no la cerraron. Estaban dentro y Regina le hizo una seña a August para que estuviera preparado para atacar y correr. Los pasos se acercaban y solo eso y su propia respiración era lo que podía escucharse. Un pie cruzó el umbral de la puerta hacia la habitación y cuando hubo pasado la figura completa de Gold, August se apresuró a darle con el sartén en la cabeza derribándolo. Regina se apresuró a correr contra Maléfica antes de que pudiera hacer algo, toda la situación se desarrolló tan rápido y de un modo confuso, que no supieron en qué momento habían logrado salir del remolque pero ahora se encontraban cara a cara con Ursula y Cruella.

-Les dije que Regina nos guiaría hacia ellos- rió la bruja del mar.

-Nunca dudé de ti...- comentó Cruella

August miraba a las villanas sin terminar de comprender a qué se referían. ¿Acaso Regina seguía trabajando para ellas? ¿Había sido todo una trampa?

-No te sientas mal- dijo Ursula hablándole a Regina -No podrías tener control aunque lo quisieras-

Definitivamente no estaban del mismo bando, pero eso solo los dejaba a los dos en desventaja. No perdieron tiempo en intentar atacarlas pero Úrsula con sus tentáculos fue más rápida y los sujetó tan pronto intentaron algo, los levantó en el aire y desde la tierra los obserbaba mientras forcejeaban contra los viscosos y húmedos tentáculos. Entonces Gold y Maléfica salieron del remolque.

-No, no dearie... No has aprendido nada-

-¡Pagarán caro la osadía! ¡Nadie se mete con nosotros!- dijo Maléfica sujetando con excesiva fuerza su báculo.

Ambos se miraron entre sí, era el momento justo para que llegaran los refuerzos mas nadie sabía donde se encontraban. Guiada por el instinto de supervivencia, Regina mordió los tentáculos que la sujetaban, causándole gran dolor a la bruja del mar, quien los soltó dejando que cayeran al suelo desde la altura. August se apuró a ponerse de pie y ayudar a Regina a hacerlo también y corrieron tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitían. Explosiones detrás de ellos les daban la pauta de cuán cerca o lejos tenían a sus cazadores, se cubrían la cabeza para protegerse de las ramas que volaban en todas direcciones con cada explosión y al levantar la vista mirando hacia atrás Regina vio su peor temor hacerse realidad: Cora corría detrás de ella persiguiéndola, gritando algo sobre que era su culpa que muriera. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo con ella? Eso no podía ser posible, pero allí estaba Cora, junto a los demás villanos que los perseguían, y no dejaba de tirar maleficios que Regina apenas si podía evitar.

Una bola de luz blanca cruzó entre los árboles justo a tiempo para evitar que Gold carbonizara a August que se había quedado atrás. Emma junto a Mary Margaret, David y Blue, se encontraban de pie entre los árboles observando desafiantes a los villanos.


End file.
